Persimpangan Cinta
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Karin, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang menjalin hubungan dengan siswa sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke. Mereka berdua telah menyatukan harapan, juga belajar memahami dan melengkapi satu sama lain di tengah perbedaan. Tetapi, sudut pandang Karin berbeda dengan Sasuke, sehingga ia menganggap hubungannya dengan pemuda itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Jadi, keputusan harus segera diambil.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Persimpangan Cinta © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Houzuki Suigetsu**

**Pairing: SasuKarin**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC**

.

.

.

**Persimpangan Cinta**

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah terlihat begitu antusias atau semangat ketika belanja di _supermarket_ bersama ibunya, kecuali saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Sekarang, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu bahkan rela mendorong troli belanja sembari mengikuti atau berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah, Karin.

"Brokoli, bayam, kubis…," gumam pemuda beriris mata hitam itu sambil memperhatikan isi troli yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dua orang selama tiga hari ke depan. Ia sudah terbiasa menemani perempuan berkacamata itu untuk berbelanja dan memang lebih sering menemukan banyak sayur pada troli yang didorongnya.

Sasuke sedang mengambil jamur ketika Karin memasukkan beberapa kemasan berisi tomat segar ke dalam troli belanja.

"Kau tak ingin aku pulang?"

Sejenak Karin diam dan memperhatikan sayur berwarna merah yang sudah mengisi troli, sebelum tersenyum simpul dan membalas, "Asal kau tahu, berkat dirimu aku jadi ketagihan tomat."

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan jus kesukaannya. Ia mengajak Karin menuju kasir setelah perempuan bertubuh proporsional tersebut menyertakan daging dan ikan pada belanjaannya. Setelah membayar, mereka berdua langsung keluar dari _supermarket_ dan menuju mobil sedan _silver_ milik Karin. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, Sasuke merapatkan mantel hitamnya karena udara di pertengahan musim dingin terasa semakin menusuk tulang.

Usai meletakkan barang belanjaan di bagasi mobil, Sasuke duduk di bangku penumpang samping pengemudi. Di usianya saat ini, ia memang belum mendapatkan surat izin mengemudikan kendaraan bermotor.

"Aku khawatir kau akan terserang flu lagi," kata Karin sembari membersihkan butiran salju yang terjatuh di rambut gelap Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau daya tahan tubuh Sasuke di musim dingin lebih lemah dibandingkan imunitasnya pada musim-musim yang lebih hangat.

"Minumlah." Karin mengangsurkan teh hangat kemasan kaleng yang tadi dibelinya di mesin jual otomatis, sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman dan melajukan mobilnya untuk membelah kegelapan malam.

**-oxoxo-**

Setibanya di apartemen Karin yang minimalis serta bernuansa putih dan perak, Sasuke langsung membawa belanjaan ke dapur. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja marmer panjang, di samping kantung belanja yang diletakkan oleh Karin di sana beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sebagai anak didik yang berbakti, ia membantu guru privatnya untuk menata belanjaan di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kau ingin cokelat panas atau susu madu?" tawar Karin yang sudah menyiapkan dua mug putih di atas meja dapur.

"Aku ingin langsung tidur," jawab Sasuke yang sedang membuang kantung kertas dari _supermarket_ ke tempat sampah.

Karin mengedikkan bahu disertai senyum maklum ketika melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju salah satu kamar sambil membuka syal serta mantelnya. Ia mengembalikan salah satu mug ke tempatnya dan mulai membuat cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Selain pemanas ruangan, ia memang membutuhkan penghangat lambung sebelum menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

Karin duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menggenggam mug putihnya yang hangat. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya yang berbingkai tipis dan meletakkannya di meja, sebelum menyesap cairan panas dari mug yang menguarkan aroma manis serta menggugah selera. Pandangannya yang menerawang dan tampak kosong seolah mengindikasikan bahwa ia kurang menikmati cokelat panasnya.

Sebenarnya memang ada yang mengganggu pikiran Karin, apalagi setelah Sasuke mengungkapkan keinginan untuk mengukuhkan hubungan dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk menginap di apartemennya. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih tegas, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Karin bahagia saat membayangkan banyak perempuan menangis iri ke arahnya bila mengetahui hubungan istimewanya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, dalam waktu bersamaan ia juga merasa sangat tertekan jika teringat usianya yang lima tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Sasuke. Baginya, perbedaan usia merupakan tembok yang sangat tinggi dan tebal di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pasti ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya bila Sasuke adalah pihak yang lebih tua.

Karin adalah seorang mahasiswi yang mendalami ilmu kedokteran di perguruan tinggi terkemuka. Ia cerdas dan tentu saja memikirkan masa depan Sasuke. Bila ia melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke ke tahap yang lebih jauh, ia tidak yakin akan membawa kebaikan kepada pemuda yang lebih pantas menjadi adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Sudut pandang Karin memang berbeda dengan Sasuke, karena itu ia menganggap hubungannya dengan pemuda itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Karin tak mampu membendung airmata yang sudah menuruni kedua pipinya, mengingat berapa lama ia menggantungkan perasaan pemuda yang sejujurnya juga sangat disayanginya, dicintainya. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan salah satu punggung tangannya agar isakan lirihnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain, apalagi Sasuke.

Bagaimana pun, ia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

**-oxoxo-**

Hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Karin karena kesibukan masing-masing. Walaupun tidak perlu mengikuti les tambahan, Sasuke tetap disibukkan oleh jadwal belajarnya karena ujian akhir sekolah menengah pertama sudah di depan mata. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara Karin melalui telepon bila rasa rindu sudah tak mampu dibendungnya.

Karena akhir pekan, hari ini Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi apartemen Karin. Ia beruntung karena Karin juga sedang libur kuliah, jadi kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan pulang ke kediamannya dengan alasan belajar ekstra bersama guru privatnya. Sore ini, ia menemui Karin tidak dengan tangan kosong, tadi ia mampir ke kedai dekat stasiun untuk membelikan _okonomiyaki_ kesukaan perempuan beriris mata merah tersebut.

Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi Karin setelah pintu dibukakan untuknya. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa depan televisi setelah meletakkan _okonomiyaki_ di atas meja.

"Aromanya membuatku lapar…," ujar Karin ceria seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Makanlah selagi hangat."

Karin mengangguk semangat dan tidak membuang waktu untuk menikmati makanan favoritnya. Sesekali ia juga menyuapi Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai _okonomiyaki_, namun pemuda itu mengatakan kalau makan dari tangannya membuat masakan apa pun jadi terasa enak.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal?" Karin terkekeh geli.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Karin. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Hati Karin mencelos mendengarnya. Andai pertahanannya lemah seperti malam itu, pasti sekarang ia kembali menitikkan airmata.

"Setahuku, kau tidak merokok." Secara mendadak Sasuke memajukan duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja kaca di depan sofa. Dengan kening mengernyit ia memperhatikan abu dan puntung rokok yang mengotori asbak kaca bening yang berada di sana. Sejurus kemudian ia memandang Karin lekat-lekat, meminta penjelasan.

"Temanku yang merokok," balas Karin santai.

"Laki-laki?" Sasuke menatap Karin dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Tentu saja."

Kedua alis Sasuke tampak hampir bertautan. Jelas sekali ia tidak senang mendengar pengakuan dari Karin yang dilontarkan seolah tanpa beban.

**-oxoxo-**

Sasuke merasa hubungannya dengan Karin semakin merenggang, terlebih setelah ia menemukan pemantik api di mobil Karin. Lagi-lagi Karin menyebutkan laki-laki yang sama di depan Sasuke. Karena itu, beberapa hari yang lalu ia minta diturunkan dari mobil Karin di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, setelah sebelumnya terjadi pertengkaran kecil.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menyesal karena belum mampu bersikap dewasa di depan Karin. Seolah menunjukkan secara gamblang bahwa ia memang masih bocah dan tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Ia bahkan belum sekali pun menghubungi Karin karena masih merasa kesal, atau lebih tepat disebut cemburu buta.

"Uchiha, kau sudah boleh pulang."

Sasuke masih menduduki bangku di pojok paling belakang ruang kelas dengan menopang dagu, tidak memedulikan usiran halus guru pembimbing les tambahan sore ini.

"Biarkan dia di sini, Mister Hatake," celetuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Dia sedang kesepian karena dicampakkan kekasihnya." Pemilik iris mata biru itu terkikik pelan seusai berbicara, diikuti teman-teman yang lain. Namun, hanya membuahkan decakan sebal dari Sasuke yang memandang keadaan di luar jendela kaca.

"Kasihan sekali," kata Mister Hatake yang gemar mengenakan masker hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Meskipun ekspresinya tersembunyi, tampaknya ia sedang tersenyum karena matanya menyipit, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang prihatin. "Sepulang les tambahan, datanglah ke ruanganku," imbuhnya. "Nanti, aku kasih kue."

Gelak tawa penghuni kelas pecah, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya mendesiskan umpatan dengan suara lirih.

**-oxoxo-**

Belum genap satu minggu, Sasuke menyerah dan bermaksud menemui Karin dengan mengesampingkan ego serta harga dirinya. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia membuka pintu bercat putih apartemen Karin yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia langsung masuk lebih dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tengah karena ada seseorang berambut putih kebiruan yang menduduki sofa yang membelakangi arah kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelum ke sini?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara Karin berasal. Seketika matanya terbelalak karena menemukan Karin hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Perhatiannya terus terpusat pada Karin yang sedang membawa dua mug putih dengan uap tipis mengepul, yang salah satunya diberikan ke sosok yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Keterkejutan Sasuke bertambah karena ternyata satu manusia lagi, selain dirinya dan Karin, yang berada di ruangan ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dan hanya mampu melayangkan pandangan tidak percaya ke arah Karin yang sedang tertawa pelan bersama pria bertelanjang dada. Sungguh ia masih belum mampu untuk berkata-kata disebabkan rasa kagetnya, juga akibat perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyusup di hatinya.

"Siapa?" tanya pria yang bernama Suigetsu, ditilik dari panggilan Karin untuknya beberapa saat lalu, membuat Sasuke menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke," Karin menjawab dengan tenang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke disertai senyum penuh arti.

"Jadi dia?" Suigetsu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap arah kedatangan Sasuke untuk memastikan. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai, yang otomatis memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. "_Cute_."

Karin jatuh terduduk di sofa setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan diikuti debaman pintu yang dibanting. Ia memejamkan mata dengan dahi mengernyit, teringat akan ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke pada detik-detik sebelumnya.

"Ternyata aku berbakat untuk menjadi aktor," ucap Suigetsu disertai kekehan. Ia menghembuskan kepulan asap dari rokok yang baru dihisapnya.

Karin seolah tak mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Dengan ekspresi datar ia meraih satu batang rokok yang berada di atas meja, kemudian ia selipkan di bibirnya. Ia menyalakan rokok menggunakan pemantik apinya yang pernah memicu pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Sasuke sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Beberapa kali ia menghisap rokoknya hingga ia menangis dalam diam.

"Kau menyesal?" Seringai masih bertahan di wajah Suigetsu.

"Apa boleh buat," sahut Karin seraya tersenyum miris. "Dia cinta pertamaku."

Tentu saja Karin menyesal karena selain mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan bersama, selama ini ia dan Sasuke telah menyatukan harapan, sama-sama belajar untuk saling memahami serta melengkapi di tengah perbedaan yang berpotensi menciptakan jurang. Sayangnya Karin dikalahkan oleh rasa tidak percaya diri, dan merasa sangat tertekan karena menjadi pihak yang lebih tua dalam hubungan spesialnya dengan Sasuke.

"Pulanglah," perintah Karin tegas tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

**-oxoxo-**

Karin sudah tidak pernah bersua dengan Sasuke sejak kesalahpahaman hasil sandiwaranya di apartemen tempo hari. Musim semi pada tahun yang sama, Karin mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke sudah pindah dari tempat tinggal sebelumnya. Ia belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai lokasi yang menjadi kediaman baru bagi Sasuke dan keluarga. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena telah menyakiti hati Sasuke juga dirinya sendiri.

Kalau demikian, apa boleh menyalahkan sudut pandang yang membuat Karin terpisah dengan Sasuke? Padahal Karin hanya mengutamakan kebaikan dan masa depan Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu benar dimana letak kebaikan yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke atas pengorbanan perasaannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengidamkan masa depan.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Karin dan Sasuke melalui jalan yang berbeda setelah persimpangan yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Haruno Aoi**


End file.
